Commands
=Property Commands= Basic Commands * propertyhelp * propedit * propinfo * propplayers * proploc * exitprop * myprops * buyprop * buycustomprop * sellprop * lockprop * unlockprop * propkick * propkickall * givepropattack * propban * propunban * propbans * propdoor * addpropmember * delpropmember * changepropsettings Setting Commands Property Settings * saveprop * setproploc * setpropname * setpropmaxplayers * setpropzlimit * setpropspawnpickup * setpropjoinpickup * disableinsert * prophelpdisable Player Settings * setprophp * setproparmour * setpropteam * setpropskin * setpropimmunity * setpropattack * setpropfpv * setpropdriveby Command Settings * setproptele * setpropcarscmd * setpropheal * setpropradar * setpropweps * propspectatedisable (setpropspec) Upgrade Settings * setpropcashreward * setpropstats * setpropstatssave Object Commands * editingkeys * addobject * deleteallpropobjects * arrows * wasd * findobjects * gotoobject * infmodelsearch * objectselect * setobjecttype * setobjectpickup * changeobjectalpha * changeobjectpos * changeobjectpos2 * sense Vehicle Commands * buypropveh * getpropcar * gotovehicle * sharepropcar * propvehkick * lockpropcar * unlockpropcar * flippropcar * propvehlight * propvehalarm * setpropvehupgrade * setpropvehpos * setpropvehmodel * setpropvehcolor * setpropvehimmunity * setpropvehghost NPC Commands * addpropnpc * removepropnp * removeallpropnpc * gotonpc * npcdistance * addnpccheckpoint * removenpccheckpoint * setnpcteam * setnpcpos * setnpcname * setnpcrespawntime * setnpchealth * setnpcdamage * setnpcdetectdistance * setnpcattackdistance * setnpcrundistance * setnpcmaxzview * setnpcminzview * setnpcdeathmessage * setnpccantmove * setnpcfullvision * setnpcattacksetting * setnpcattacktype * setnpccheckpointtype * setnpcspeed * setnpctype * setnpcpickup * setnpccash * setnpcupgrade Conversation Commands (Not recommended) * createconversation * removeconversation * conversationinfo * setconversationtrigger * setconversationaction * setconversationdialogue * setconversationtime Pickup Commands * autotriggerpickup * gotopickup * copypickup * removepickup * removeallpickup * enterpickuprange * gotoc * lockpickup * unlockpickup * lockpickuprange * unlockpickuprange. * changepickupalpha * changepickuppos * changepickuppos2 * changepickuppos3 * changepickuplevel * changepickupcooldown * changepickupcount * changepickuplimit * changepickupupgrade * changepickupcash Creating Pickup Commands These are the commands used to create pickups. The pickups are listed after what function they serve. For example "Pickup Pickups" affect other pickups, "Object Pickups" affect objects, "Upgrade Pickups" involves and affects the upgrade system. Player Pickups * addhppickup * addhppickup2 * addkillpickup * addarmourpickup * addarmourpickup2 * addimmunitypickup * adddrunkpickup * addsoberpickup. * addweppickup * addweppickup2 * adddisarmpickup * addskinpickup * addtelepickup * addspawnpickup * addteamspawnpickup * addcheckpointpickup * addanimationpickup * addsoundpickup * addsoundpickup2 * addcamerapickup * addcamerapickup2 * addresetcamerapickup * addattackpickup Property Pickups * addcountdownpickup * addmarkerpickup * addremovemarkerpickup * addlockproppickup * addunlockproppickup Object Pickups * addobjectmovepickup * addobjectmove2pickup * addobjectrotationpickup * addobjectrotationbypickup NPC Pickups * addnpcrespawnpickup * addnpccheckpointpickup * addnpcmovepickup * addnpcteampickup * addnpcnamepickup * addnpckillpickup * addnpcattackpickup Vehicle Pickups * addboosterpickup * addboosterpickup2 * addfixpickup * addvehmovepickup * addvehhppickup * addvehimmunitypickup * addvehlockpickup * addvehunlockpickup * addvehenterpickup Pickup Pickups * addlockpickup * addunlockpickup * addlockpickuprange * addunlockpickuprange * addmovepickup * addtriggerpickup * addtriggerpickup2 * addautotriggerpickup Upgrade Pickups * addclearstatspickup * addclearcashpickup * addclearupgradespickup * addremoveupgradepickup * addremoveupgradepickup2 * addupgradepickup * addupgradepickup2 * addswitchupgradepickup * addcashpickup * adddivideupgradepickup Explosion Pickups * addfirepickup * addbombpickup * addbompickup2 Message Pickups * addmsgpickup * addmsgpickup2 * addannpickup * addannpickup2 * addpasswordpickup Upgrade Commands * propupgradehelp * allpropupgrades * propupgrades * addupgrade * removeupgrade * givepropupgrade (addplayerupgrade) * setupgradeall * setrandomupgradeall (divideupgrades) * removeplayerupgrade * removeupgradeall * setpropcash * givepropcash * setpropcashall * givepropcashall * resetpropstats